Undone
by Lilith617
Summary: My contribution to MsKathys Author Compilation for the Haiti Relief Fund. Just a little fluffy citrus, one-shot/poem Mature content, E/B.


**I do NOT own any of the characters of TWILIGHT...though, in my diluted mind I do own some ;)**

**Here is my fluffy little O/S/Poem that I contributed to MsKathys Author Compilation for the Haiti Relief Fund...**

**Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

**Pen Name:** Lilith617

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **E/B

**Title: **Undone

* * *

"Love _me_…" She calls in a breathless whisper.

_**And, I come undone. **_

Her body dances, blood sings. The sweetest of symphonies, soft, melodic. She calls to me.

_**And, I come undone.**_

My finger-tips trace Her soft flesh beneath them. The chords to my muse. Her cheek in my palm, thumb ghosting lips swollen with desire.

_**And, I come undone.**_

"Love _me_…" She cries, Her naked flesh pressed tightly against my own. Legs spread like gossamer wings.

_**And, I come undone.**_

Her heat radiates. Her core an awaiting blanket. Its warm abyss, welcoming my manhood into its sheathed depths. _It _calls to me.

_**And, I come undone**_.

"Edward…_please_." She begs, and I hold Her precious life in my cold, undeserving hands. My sustenance, Her heart beat, Her mortality. In _my _hands.

_**And, I come undone.**_

I graze Her flower, subtly. My suede flesh, hard. Screaming for Her adoration. Her want-need.

_**And, I come undone.**_

My body trembles. Fearful. A porcelain goddess within my grasp; capable of fracture. Her frailty my resolve.

_**And, I come undone.**_

My entry, stealthy-like the lion. My touch, tender-like the lamb. Sheer legs wrap around me, encapsulating me like a cloak-binding our love for eternity.

_**And, I come undone.**_

"Tell…me…tell me I am yours." Her words escape in soft pants. Her need devours me wholly. My body alive, alight, for the first time in many a year. My ministrations, soft, deep. Absorbing Her very essence, Her very soul.

_**And, I come undone.**_

"You are mine, Bella…_forever_." My mouth; lingers above the flashing pulse within Her neck. I can taste Her sweet decadence on my tongue, in my throat.

_**And, I come undone.**_

"Show…me…" And, I do. My sex; gliding faster with purpose. Her back arches. Supple breasts push hard against my stone façade-puckered buds graze the surface.

_**And, I come undone. **_

Pseudo breaths leave me in short spurts. Her body beads with sweat below me. Tiny drops rivulet leaving a glistening sheen in their slow wake. So delicate, so _mine_.

_**And, I come undone.**_

"Feel me, love? Feel me love you…?" My hands possess Her hips. Jutting bone beneath velveteen flesh. I hold Her, tight. Fingers dug ever so slightly into soft tissue below.

_**And, I come undone.**_

Our hips are flush. Soft thighs spread wide-yielding. I go deeper. Grinding, pushing, pulsing.

_**And, I come undone.**_

Tight walls envelop me. Welcome me. And, I quake with anticipation. Lust filled eyes consume me while Her lower lip is suckled-graciously. Small mewls escape Her and She pleads…"_more_."

_**And, I come undone.**_

My pace quickens, grip tightens. Frail…so very…

_**And, I come undone.**_

My body tenses, stomach flips. This feeling…ethereal. Walls clench, _Her _walls. Crescent nails dug deep in my back. Her moans, wanton. Her stimulated floret releases its nectar. On me, all over me. To sip from Her would be divine, heavenly.

_**And, I come undone. **_

Torn asunder, I release. This world, _our _world-escapes me as my cool seed fills her womb. Her body accepting of my gift as she pulls me in, filling her-completely. The slickness within intensifies and I give her all I have, all I am, all I ever will be. _Hers_.

_**And, I come undone. **_

We lie. Her heart, a dwindling gallop. Connected. We, two puzzle pieces that have found their place. A place where forever is within reach. A forever made for she and I, alone.

_**And, I come undone. And, she alone, my undoing.**_

* * *

**I was extremely proud to be part of MsKathys compilation. Through the help of the Twilight fandom over 75,000 dollars was raised to help Haiti. The whole fandom should be beyond proud.**

**_As always let me know what you think =)_**


End file.
